


Goddess of Flash

by yingfei



Category: Bleach
Genre: 400 Words Challenge, Cute, F/M, Gotei 13 - Freeform, Hahaha you think you can beat the flash goddess? You’re mistaken, Oneshot, Secret Crush, You’re a shinigami btw, funny ending, funny/Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: Trying to beat Yoruichi in speed was like trying to beat Kenpachi in strength—and anyone who could do that isdefinitelynot you. ((400 word challenge. Reader/Self-Insert short. Originally uploaded on FF.net yesterday aka June 23. Oneshot.)





	Goddess of Flash

Speed.

It coated her black spandex like lightning. With either shoes or just her bare feet, she would dart to her destination in under ten seconds. Others around would only see black, orange, silver, maybe a little bit of gold, and a "jump-rope" of purple.

You can't and will **never** be able to beat her—you can try, but she'll be there before you can even _think_ of how you're going to get a boost over her.

Use a shunpo technique? She probably invented the move you did _decades_ before you even accidentally stumbled upon it.

Tell her to turn into a cat? You just made it easier for her; the fastest animal in the world is a cheetah, and guess what family of mammals it belongs to?

Oh, and trying to see if she can blitz past enemies won't work as well as you think it could. She was without practice for 100 years and she made someone as prestigious and high-skilled as _Byakuya_ look like a fool.

Such as now.

Look at you, you poor thing! Forced by Byakuya to go after the ebony because she rummaged and deviously took some of his documents. Your superior got you, the fastest person right after him in the squad, to go capture her.

That didn't go well, cause the minute you stealthily teleported using shunpo was barely the second she tied you up with her hairband and brought you to a building's roof high above. She was really beautiful and curvaceous yet fit, up close.

"Sorry, boy. I know that you're just following orders, but you gotta stay here for a few minutes. Well, doesn't make a difference—you wouldn't be able to catch me if I was _walking._ "

She waved and vanished; you sighed. She restrained you too tight. You try to kick your legs out, but...there's a _barrier!_ For Christ's sake, you were just trying to do your job!

From far away, you see a little dot of purple, orange, and black making s-shaped streaks between the Gotei 13's buildings and slowly get too far away for you to continuing eyeing.

You couldn't help but gulp loudly when you see your weapon _waaaaay_ down below, on the ground, where Byakuya's standing out of nowhere and looking right at you in disappointment.

"W-Wasn't my fault; she's the _speed goddess,_ s-sir."

You...might've gotten a crush on her now.


End file.
